


The Door

by Elijah_Dentwood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Ass to Mouth, Exhibitionism, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elijah_Dentwood/pseuds/Elijah_Dentwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas play out their first time against the motel bathroom door, with Sam sitting in the bedroom. The only thing stopping Sam seeing all of it is the closed - not even locked - door. That they can be heard makes it even hotter for Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Door

Dean brushes a thumb across Cas' bottom lip. It's a little swollen where it split, blood smeared across his lips and a little on his chin. It doesn't clean away the blood, might have even opened the cut a little. Dean pictures knuckles colliding with the soft flesh; Castiel unflinching, just reaching out to break and destroy. 

He's tried just moving closer, but Cas just accepts the intrusion, can't attach more meaning. Instead he swipes his thumb down to the angel's chin and tilts up his head. He presses a kiss against Cas' throat, breathes in to smell the night air, a tang of blood but overwhelmingly just Cas. 

'What are you doing?' Cas asks. 

'Do you mind?' Dean counters, pulling away his kiss, but not so far that he has to look Cas in the eye. Those gazes are intense, will seize on the slightest hesitation and turn it inwards.

'No, I just don't...' 

Don't know how. Don't understand. Too human. Cas is just doubting, rebelling, leaving home. He's the deeply religious, straight-lace kid going off for college. Except he's an angel, and he's Cas, so he can't do anything without a dedication and intensity that almost makes Dean wonder if he's going to go too far in the other direction. 

'I can show-' Dean would just kiss him all day if he wanted. 

The air huffs out of him as he's shoved against the bathroom door. Sam's probably heard that. Dean just gives in to Cas' kiss. 

'Dean? Everything okay in there?' 

He has to press a hand against Cas' chest to stop him a second. 'Cas has a few injuries, just helping him get cleaned up,' Dean says. 

There's no reply. Even Castiel is frowning at the clear lie.

Cas moves against him again, lips almost touching his own. Dean realizes that Cas is waiting for permission and there's a little thrill in that. He's destroyed creatures with strength beyond human measure, but Cas could render him unconscious with just a touch – maybe just with a kiss. 

Dean just breathes for a moment then grips onto Cas' coat lapels and swings him round, switching their places. Cas clumsily sheds his coat and tugs at his tie before deciding he'd rather go for Dean's clothes. Dean shoves him back against the door and works at the button and zipper on Cas' pants. He kisses him again and imagines Sam still sat on the bed with the laptop, concerned gaze pointed to the bathroom door. There isn't even a lock on it. 

Cas isn't wearing anything beneath his pants but Dean isn't about to ask why. He kicks off his own boots and waves Cas' fumbling fingers away from his jeans – they're the button up kind, Cas is never gonna get them open.

'Dean.' Serious tone. Can't read anything from it. 

'Yeah?' 

'Sam will hear,' Cas says, just looking at Dean. 

Dean shrugs and slips out of his own underwear. He doesn't care. He's had sex with Sam in the next bed over (though, sleeping, he'll admit), this is nothing. If Sam can hear, he'll leave. 

Cas is still looking at him for an answer, but in Dean's experience talking is better done _after_ so he wraps his hand around Cas' cock. He's only half hard but Dean leans in and kisses along Cas' throat, pressing harder when he reaches his jawline. 

Cas groans and hardens in Dean's hand. 

'Like that huh?' The reply is just hands grabbing at him, pulling him closer. Cas' fingers at the back of his head, urging his head up so they can kiss again. The door bangs a little in the frame. 

'Dean? Are you _sure_ you don't need a hand?' Dean smirks and gives Cas a small shove against the door again when he tries to break away to reply. He's going to make sure Cas gives Sam the hint, knows exactly what's going on. 

Dean gets down on his knees and brushes a hand lightly over Cas' cock. He grips the base and slides the head into his mouth. He looks up and Cas is staring down at him, lips parted. He slowly takes Cas into his mouth until he's pushing into his throat. Dean stops, getting used to the sensation, making sure he won't gag. 

Cas is making little humming noises, not enough. Dean picks up a rhythm, swirls his tongue around the head of Cas' cock as it almost leaves his mouth. Cas doesn't know what to do with his hands, wants to put them on Dean but doesn't. He balls them into fists, then unsatisfied slams them into the frame of the door. _Better._

Dean lifts a hand to cup at Cas' balls, gently tugs at the skin. Cas gives a small jerk of surprise as his fingers stray behind to the taut skin beyond. He presses his fingers firmly there, taking Cas' cock in deep again and swallowing around it. 

One finger slips further, smooths it across the new skin texture. Cas shifts a little but he's still making those low noises. Dean presses his fingertip lightly against Cas' hole, barely inside him. 

'Oh God,' Cas says loudly. It's unmistakably pleasure filled. Dean glances up and finds that Cas is now biting on his lower lip. Maybe he's not ready for blasphemy yet, maybe he's just being shy, either way it's coiling lust deep in Dean. 

He waits for the slam of a door or deliberately loud 'mumbled' complaints. They don't happen. Maybe Sam expects him to just stop out. He pulls back and Cas' cock leaves his lips with a slick-pop. 

Beyond the door it sounds like something heavy drops. Dean pictures Sam staring at the door so hard in horror that his laptop falls right off the bed. Dean gets to his feet, pressing his lips together. They're tingly and flushed. 

It's the biggest fucking ego-boost in the world that Cas is looking at him with something like awe. 

Cas kisses him then says 'Can we...' 

Dean thinks about making him say it. Finds the idea of Sam hearing Cas asking to be fucked hot as hell. If he got him worked up enough maybe even demanding to be fucked, or begging? Dean can't decide what's better, but he'll work it out another time. Another time. Shit, this is the first time they've done _anything_. 

It's easy to lift Cas up against the door, legs wrapped loosely at his waist. Dean starts shifting his hand down to Cas' ass, planing to work him open but Cas shakes his head and says 'just do it Dean' in a way that Dean isn't going to argue with. 

He lines himself up and manages to enter Cas easily, but after that it's slower. Angelic powers can heal him, but they don't ease the way. With his back pinned against the door Dean can easily hold up Cas and kiss him. He kisses him slow and deep, rocks against him without moving much. He knows when Cas muscles relax, when he starts to really feel it. 

'Please,' Cas says. His legs are shaking a little. It takes a few thrusts before Dean gets a rhythm but it isn't long before he's fucking Cas hard. They're slamming against the door, neither bothering to keep quiet. If Cas remembers about Sam being in the other room at all he doesn't seem to care. To Dean it's just that bit sweeter. Every noise that escapes Cas is a note to his dick that his brother is just through the door, that it's just this piece of wood stopping them being seen. 

Cas' hands are gripping too hard at his biceps. He's forgetting to hold back his strength. He can feel the bruises pressing into his skin each time he brushes Cas' prostate. 

He steps forward to adjust the angle a little and picks up a fast pace. Cas falls silent and Dean thinks that his arms might be breaking as the angel's hands twist at his flesh. A few beats later and Cas is freeing himself from Dean. Dean can't help but frown. He's not done. It's not fair.

Quick enough Cas is on his knees and not for the first time – though perhaps for the most frivolous time – Dean thanks God for Castiel's existence. 

Cas follows Dean's earlier example and grips the base of his cock. He stops just shy of taking the head into his mouth, so close Dean can feel his breath. He looks up at Dean, then back down at his cock as though he's plotting a map. 

'Fuck,' Dean bites out in frustration. He's so fucking hard, so turned on just looking at Cas about to suck his dick that he might just come right now.

Cas takes him into his mouth and it's heaven. Warm, wet, Cas is fucking – he's humming – Dean's cock hits the back of his throat and Cas is humming to himself. Dean's moans out his orgasm, cursing loudly when he realizes Cas is just swallowing, watching Dean's every expression. 

Cas gets to his feet. Dean swipes his thumb at his lower lips again. No cut, no blood. Just flushed and plump lips. He kisses him. 

'Think we should open the door and take a bow?' 

Cas looks at him sternly and Dean grins smugly.


End file.
